Aula de Poções
by Fer Martins
Summary: Uma aula com Severo Snape.. preparo da Poção "Reducto Corporis"


**Severo Snape**... Apesar de todo deboche, sarcasmo e ironia marcou época. Usou máscaras durante todo percurso de Harry Potter. Valeu-se do disfarce na luta contra Voldemort. Dumblodore sempre confiou cegamente em Snape, nunca demonstrou desconfiança quando se tratava do professor. Vale lembrar que Harry Potter colocou o nome de um dos seus filhos de Alvo Severo. Alvo em tributo a Dumbledore e Severo em homenagem a Snape. Quando seu filho embarcou pela primeira vez a Hogwarts, Harry disse: "nós lhe demos o nome de dois diretores de Hogwarts. Um deles era da Sonserina, e provavelmente foi o homem mais corajoso que já conheci." _Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte (pág. 589)_

**Para aqueles que detestam Severo Snape com todas as forças, façam um esforçinho e leiam a fic! Espero comentários! Bjim... e até a próxima.. Gin! **

**Aula de poções**

- Quero que a turma se divida em duplas – disse o professor Snape – Rápido. Não tenho o dia todo.

O professor Snape era um homem pálido, de aparência sombria. Tinha cabelos muito pretos e oleosos na altura dos ombros. Usava vestes negras e raramente sorria. Além de professor de Poções na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, era diretor da Casa Sonserina. Apesar de ensinar Poções seu desejo sempre fora lecionar Defesa contra artes das trevas, cargo que sempre cobiçou em Hogwarts.

- onde estão seus equipamentos Sr. Weasley? – perguntou Snape olhando para um garoto muito ruivo no meio da sala.

- Estão aqui Sr. Hum.. será que estou esquecendo algo? Varinha, caldeirão... o que mais falta?

- 5 pontos a menos para Grifinória, devido à tolice do Sr. Weasley em não trazer a balança para medir os ingredientes.

- É verdade. A balança! Esqueci.

- Silêncio- repreendeu Snape. - Agora abram na pagina 458 do livro _Estudo avançado no preparo de poções. _

Os alunos, em silencio, abriram o livro na referida página. Harry Potter que fazia dupla com seu melhor amigo Rony Weasley, se assustou ao ler o título da página.

- Professor, vamos aprender a Poção _Reducto Corporis?_

- Não interrompa a aula com perguntas idiotas Potter – respondeu o professor com um ar de desdém – Se na pagina 458 está a Poção redutora, é óbvio que vamos aprender. Mais uma pergunta insignificante e você vai ficar uma semana de detenção.

Draco Malfoy que estava na mesa bem atrás de Harry, sorriu com prazer. Seu colega de turma Crabe Goyle também não parava de sorrir.

- A _Reducto Corporis_ é muito poderosa e exige total concentração em seu preparo. Pouquíssimos alunos conseguem preparar corretamente a poção. Vale ressaltar que seu preparo incorreto e ingestão trazem sérias conseqüências para o indivíduo, tais como perda da visão, inchaço das mãos, pernas e braços e demência permanente.

Neville, um garoto de rosto muito redondo, soltou um grito no fundo da sala. Todos olharam para ele. O professor Snape lançou-lhe um olhar de reprovação.

- De.. de.. des.. desculpe senhor. – disse o menino muito assustado e com o rosto vermelho de vergonha.

O profesor snape continuou falando da poção como se o menino não existisse.

- A _Reducto Corporis _faz com que o bruxo reduza até dez vezes seu tamanho normal. Seu efeito dura no máximo uma hora e não é necessário intervalo de tempo de uma ingestão para outra. O aluno que melhor preparar a Poção levará 50 pontos para sua respectiva casa.

O professor exigiu que os caldeirões fossem preparados e deu prazo de duas para os alunos completarem a tarefa. Harry sempre tivera muitas dificuldades em Poções. Detestava a aula, detestava o professor. Sua matéria preferida desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts era Defesa contra as artes das trevas. Harry olhou para o lado e viu sua melhor amiga, Hermione Granger, completamente concentrada descascando um benzóide (um dos ingredientes da Poção)

- Aqui diz: _"corte exatamente ao meio um galho de cerejeira e coloque na mistura_." O que pode acontecer se cortarmos um pouco mais da metade? – perguntou Rony a Harry.

- Não queremos saber Rony, não na aula do Snape. Não quero problemas com ele. Concentre-se e faça exatamente o que diz o livro.

Harry virou-se para trás a fim de observar os outros alunos no preparo da Poção. Neville, o garotinho de bochechas redondas e rosadas, estava de boa aberta, perplexo diante de seu caldeirão. Algo dera muito errado. Dentro do caldeirão do menino, um líquido vermelho escarlate fervia a todo vapor, prestes a explodir, completamente diferente do que dizia o livro na página 468: "_após a adição de todos os ingredientes, deve o liquido aparentar cor verde e jamais entrar em fervura_." Pela expressão de Neville, Harry conclui que o menino não sabia se chamava o professor ou se deixava o líquido explodir. – Talvez seja melhor a explosão- pensou Harry.

- Aiiiiii – alguém havia gritado ao lado de Harry, fazendo com que ele se voltasse para frente.

- O que foi Rony?

- Me queimei. Olhe. – respondeu Rony mostrando a mãe direita para o amigo. Ela estava vermelha, latejando.

- Rony seu idiota. Você não leu o que diz o parágrafo acerca dos benzóides? – disse uma menina de cabelos castanhos muito cheios e com rosto refletindo total reprovação.

- O que está dizendo Hermione?

- Ai Rony. Por favor, né? Aqui diz claramente. _"Ao descascar o benzóide, usar luvas de tecido grosso. Ingrediente produz fortes queimaduras na pele."_

- Pulei essa parte.

- Francamente Rony. Agora você precisa ir para a enfermaria imediatamente. Chame o professor agora.

- O que? Chamar o Snape? Prefiro...

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Severo Snape interrompendo a fala de Rony.

- Pro, professor, me queimei ao utilizar o benzóide.

- Você não leu a recomendação da página 463?

E antes que Rony Weasley pudesse responder Snape disse:

- Serão retirados da Grifinória 10 pontos porque o aluno Ronald Weasley não sabe ler, apesar de estar no 5º ano. Se continuarem assim, no fim no semestre vocês terão pontos negativos na contagem final das Casas. Não será difícil encontrar outra estupidez por parte dos alunos da Grifinória – concluiu o professor olhando fixamente para Harry.

- O prazo para concluírem o preparo da poção acabou. Verificarei como as duplas se saíram.

- Senhor – disse Harry interrompendo o professor – posso levar Rony a enfermaria?

- Sr. Potter, mais uma interrupção e você vai direto para a detenção. O Sr. Weasley queimou a mão e não os pés. Ele pode caminhar ate a enfermaria sozinho. O que está esperando? – disse Snape olhando para o garoto ruivo.

- si... sim senhor- respondeu Rony

O professor Snape percorreu toda a sala verificando os caldeirões. Em alguns ele parava, balançava negativamente a cabeça e seguia sem dizer uma palavra. Na poção de Draco Malfoy e Crabe Goyle, Snape deu 30 pontos para Sonserina, tamanho esforço que Draco tivera no preparo da poção. Mas o professor não sabia que Draco durante toda a aula seguiu os passos de Hermione Granger. Ele sequer abrira o livro.

As duplas Neville Longbottom e Dino Thomas ganharam um olhar de total reprovação de Snape e ainda tiveram que ouvir palavras como "detestável" e "repugnante".

- Ora, ora – disse Snape quando chegou a mesa de Harry – o Sr. Potter conseguiu se superar. A poção ficou pior do que eu imaginava. Parabéns Potter. Mais uma vez você demonstrou seus poderosos dons em magia.

Harry sentiu seu rosto quente. Sabia que ficara vermelho. Estava com tanta raiva do professor que seria capaz de fazer uma loucura. Não se importava com as detenções que poderia receber. Apertou a varinha com força e olhou para os olhos negros do professor a sua frente.

- O que foi Potter? – disse snape aproximando-se de Harry.

- PROFESSOR – gritou Hermione a fim de que Snape olhasse para ela – minha poção! Ela.. quero dizer eu fiz algo errado. Por favor dê uma olhada!

O professor que olhava firmemente para Harry, desviou o olhar e seguiu para o caldeirão de Hermione. A poção da menina fervia descontroladamente, uma fumaça saia do caldeirão e um cheiro insuportável corria pela sala. Harry achou estranho que a poção da amiga encontrava-se dessa forma, uma vez que minutos antes o líquido estava verde, denso e com um ótimo cheiro de camomila, conforme dito no livro. Para Harry, Hermione tinha preparado corretamente a Poção _Reducto Corporis. _

- O que significa isso Sra. Granger?

- Acho que exagerei nos ingredientes Sr. – respondeu Hermione olhando para o chão. Não queria encarar o professor.

- Pelo visto a Sra. Granger não é tão inteligente quanto dizem. A fama de nada vale, não é mesmo?

Harry tinha certeza que Hermione alterara a poção para evitar que algo acontecesse entre ele e Snape. Sentiu-se culpado. Hermione preparara a poção corretamente e levaria os 50 pontos para Grifinória. Agora a Casa estava com 15 pontos a menos. A aula de Poções fora mesmo muito desagradável - pensava Harry.

Ao fim da aula, os alunos arrumaram suas bancadas, esvaziaram os caldeirões e seguiram para a Torre Norte a fim de assistirem a aula de Adivinhação com a professora Sibila Trelawney.


End file.
